White Stripes
It has been an eventful few weeks to say the least. I have not been keeping proper track of my adventures so bare with me. So let me go back a few weeks... After the party was shattered I decided to head to Xaphan and finish things myself. However I met a familiar woman on the road. She held a spear and had dark hair. It was Wyst. We spoke for a while and she encouraged me to not travel alone. She gave me something that I can not disclose even here. Then she left. Shortly after I was contacted by the Council of Bazareene. Hazuk had been attacked. It seems a construct designed specifically to defeat magic users was loosed upon the city. One of the council women was dispatched to destroy it. However it quickly defeated her and killed her. This left the sorceress council rather... concerned. I volunteered to find and destroy the creature and find out if more were being produced. It seems after all this time the council is actually beginning to grow concerned there might be a war. Violet assigned Rowan to assist me. I suspect she wanted to make sure I alone did not receive any glory from defeating this creature. Honestly its fine. Once the creature was defeated I made sure to mention Rowan was crucial in its defeat. (Although in reality this is a bit of an exaggeration. I threw the creature down). That said I have no problem allowing Violet to think she is manipulating me. Ultimately I called the group back together, save Taban who returned while being chased by the monster. After a brief but violent battle I destroyed the creature. Then survived it's creators spells. The child-demon from Xaphan was its creator. I am going to skip over some details here. But ultimately we arrived in Manifest to try to find a way to allow Rowan to walk in the daylight. Upon returning with the blood of the first vampire (it was a whole thing) I had a dream. I dreamed I was in a celestial court room, and in front of me sat a man. It was Chaniud. We spoke and he asked me if I understand what the necklace was and what it could do. I told him I did. He asked if he gave me the power to use it would I stay my hand until the right moment. I agreed. Then he sent me back. I awoke to find myself changed. My eyes silver, on my back were wings. I was stronger... different. I was filled with holy energy. Like I said its been an interesting few weeks. Then little miss psycho attacked again Her attack killed Awis and Toriz... Toriz however was raised apparently by Wyst herself and granted new powers. Awis was raised by Ria, rather shaken up but she was fine. My new armor was completed upon this same day and I gifted the poor girl with my old armor and boots. I no longer needed them. Next our adventures would take us to the school of the first necromancer... then things would get even weirder.